The Mind Of Konoha
by adeade
Summary: A kinda funny adventurous naruto story
1. Chapter 1

The Mind Of Konoha

Introduction:

This takes place when our good friend naruto gets back to the village

after 6 years of training with the Jiriyia but when they get to the village gates they see somebody.

Is the Friend or Foe read to find out.

"Hey pervy sage who's that at the gate" said Naruto.

"You fucking brat I told you to stop calling me that!" said Jiriyia.

"Geez ya old pile crap lay off me!" said naruto.

"Maybe if you shut the fuck up I could see who's at the damn gate" said jiiriyia.

(a figure appears behind them)

"I've been waiting for u 2" said a familiar voice.

"Mi…Mikato" said naruto. "The one and only" said Mikato.

"Naruto could u tell me who this is" said jiriyia.

"This is my cousin the one that's supposed to be…….dead" said naruto.

"ok ok stop with the sissy bullshit naruto!" said jiriyia.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU OLD MOTHER FUCKIN PILE OF CRAP!!!" said naruto.

"Goddamn you 2 are worse than Kakashi and Anko" said mikato.

"WTF!!!????"said naruto and jiriyia.

"Oh ya see when yall were gone they got married and had good kinky sex" said mikato.

(Naruto has a nose bleed)

"hmm looks like kakashi been reading my book" said jiriyia.

(Both mikato and naruto snort) "dude you have no idea"

"Hmm guess I'm pretty famous" "Well anyway nice meeting you Mikato, Naruto lets go" said jiriyia.

"Wait I'm here to escort you to Lady Tsunade" said mikato.

"Ok guess I'll be seeing you later brat"

"smell ya later ya pile of crap"

(jiriyia flips the bird)

"Hmm might as well goto the old apartment" said naruto.

Naruto starts to walk through the village when all of a sudden…

"Naruuutooo!" Said ???

"Oh god it's Sakura" said naruto.

(punches Naruto in the face)

"Where the fuck have you been you bastard" said sakura.

(shadow clone disappears)

"Nice to see you to Sakura-chan" said naruto.

"I'm just so glad your back now bend down and be my bitch" said sakura with a sneer.

"WTF!!!!!!!" said naruto scared.

"hahaha just kidding bitch" said sakura.

"That's a relief" said naruto.

"Or am I……" said sakura.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" ( Naruto runs to his apartment screaming "RAPIST!!)

Naruto gets to his apartment to see hinata naked on his bed

(Hinata wakes up)

"BEND OVER BITCH" said hinata.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm surrounded by rapist's!!!" said naruto.

If you like this please comment and review.

And if wanna find out if naruto gets rapped.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mind Of Konoha

"Come back Naruto-kun!"said Hinata.

"Hell no you fucking psycho bitch" said Naruto.

(Naruto turns down a street corner only to see…)

"Hey Naruto long time no see" said Neji.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY WAY!" screamed Naruto.

_Rotation!_

"Hey what the fuck Neji" said Hinata.

"I told no pestering him cause of Kiba's B-day!"said Neji.

"Huh???"said Naruto.

After they get done recalculating about what happened it's

time for the party.

(DJ plays Carameldansen)

"Oh hell yea I love this song" said Kiba.

(Garra shows up and of coarse he gets drunk)

"Hey beautiful how are you *hick* this evening" said Garra.

"Dumbass it's me" said Temari.

After the party is finally over everyone gets together

and discuss who's dating.

Shikamaru and Temari

Mikato and Ayame

Anko and Kakashi

Garra and Sakura

Asuma and Kurenei

Neji and Tenten

"Whoa wait all u are together and I got nobody" sniffles Naruto.

"There is always me Naruto-kun" said Hinata.

"Hell no you tried raping me!" said Naruto.

"I was just kidding I said" said Hinata.

"Oh in that case can I walk u home Hinata-Chan" said Naruto.

when they get to here house…..

"Thank you walking me Naruto-kun" said Hinata.

"Anything for you my lady" said Naruto.

'Hinata giggles'

"And anything for you my sweet prince" said Hinata.

They make out in front of the Hyugga mansion…..and then……

"Hinata!!!" said Hanabi.

"You were supposed to be back hours ago!" said Hanabi.

"Shut the fuck up bitch" said Naruto.

"Don't tell me to shut the fuck up you mother fucking whore' said Hanabi .

"I'll just be going then" Naruto says a little scared.

"Yes I think that would be wise Naruto-kun cause I'm ganna kill this little bitch" Hinata said with a lot of anger behind her voice.

"Godamn can a guy get any sleep get your asses over here" said Neji.

"Fine" said Hinata and Hanabi.

"Sorry bout that Naruto their always like this" said Neji.

"It ok" said Naruto.

"Later Naruto oh and I expect a rematch soon" said Neji.

Neji leaves

"A rematch" said Naruto to himself

Naruto leaves and heads to his old apartment and is so tired he sleeps for 2 days.

2 Mornings later

"Huh what" said Naruto half asleep.

"Oh my god I missed u so much I thought u were dead" said Hinata.

"Hello Naruto….."said …….

"Huh who's there" said Naruto.

"It's me Sasuke Uchiha" said Sasuke.

"What the fuck where did u come from you Bastard" said Naruto summoning Nine-Tailed Fox Power.

"Calm your anger Naruto!" said Jiriyia appearing outta no where

"Hell no this asswipe tried killing me last time" said Naruto.

"Naruto I've haven't told u this yet but That wasn't Sasuke last time" said Jiriyia.

"What!!! Then who the hell was it!!" said Naruto.

"………" said Jiriyia.

"Ryuke Uchiha" said Jiriyia.

"But everyone was massacred that's impossible." said Naruto.

"No Naruto, Ryuke he was my cousin he always thrived for power" said Sasuke.

"Pervy sage is this true" said Naruto.

"Yes it is" said Jiriyia.

End Chapter

Yes I know what way to end the chapter but hey it's night and I'm tired so I'll post another soon.


End file.
